The Leaf's Banshee
by Phantomhivex
Summary: Amaterasu Takahashi has always thought she would never have to be a ninja. She thought her duty was to her clan, to stay safe and be the spare that she wanted to be. But when Iruka passes Amaterasu and assigns her a team, she has to learn about putting her own wants aside and doing what's good for everyone else instead of just herself. -NejiXOC pairing-


**READ ME: Welcome to my new Naruto themed story! My OC, altered again (I'm sorry) is back with the story of her life. This one will take place from the academy to... I don't know. All I know is it's not going to go into shippuden. I'm making a seperate story for that. Just keep in mind, THE BEGINNING WILL PROBABLY BE BORING. I'm sorry. D: please try to follow along, though? It'll pick up in a chapter or two.**

**-INTRODUCTORY CHAPTER -**

"Listen, Amaterasu. If you don't complete this last test, I can't pass you at all. And you know I don't want to do that..." My sensei, Iruka Umino, was trying as desperately as his fragle mind could handle to get me motivated for the end of the year exams. Being a kunoichi was not one of my interests at all. I didn't know why people chose to do it willingly in the first place. All I wanted to do was go home and continue to be the boring spare, the second child who would stand on the sidelines and watch my brother, Aoi, rule in greatness. That's what I was used to doing. Not running around and slaughtering people.

"I know you want me to do all of this ninja crap and all, sensei, and it touches me," I exhaled with a hint of sarcasm, continuing my speech quickly when I saw one of his eyebrows raise. "It really does!" I rushed, "But I'm not cut out for this. At all. You can fail me all you want. I'm not doing the last exam. It's simple. I'm supposed to be a wallflower. Not a ninja," I pulled on the hem of my shirt. It was a pale tinted cross between tan and brown with white trim at the bottom, a slit going from the bottom to below my chest to reveal my stomach. Sensei continued to look down at me from his chair.

"Amaterasu, you don't have a choice. I can't bring myself to tell your parents that you failed. So could you please do this? For them?" I knew he didn't care about what my parents had to say, either. He just didn't feel like arguing. And truth be told, neither did I.

"You know what? Fine," I sneer, standing up from the small wooden stool and walking to the middle of the empty classroom. Iruka-Sensei smirked at me, leaning back on his chair.

"Transformation jutsu!" I say, holding the appropriate hand signs. After I saw the large poof of grey smoke, I quickly put my hands back down, not even bothering to look at the fairly decent copy of Iruka-Sensei that I made.

"Hm. That's pretty good." Iruka said, standing to inspect his 'clone'. I decided to be a bother to him, for making me use a jutsu against my will.

"Yeah, the only difference that I can tell is that he has his mouth shut..."

"AMATERASU!" Iruka shouted to scold me, hitting me over the head with my own file that was in his hands. I backed away quickly, holding my arms over my face defensively. The jutsu released with the clone poofing away almost instantly.

"OW! SENSEI!" I yelled back so that he would stop. People like him always have a soft spot for when they think they hurt someone. I find it to be pathetic.

"JUST...Listen," Sensei sighed audibly, sitting back in his chair. "I know your grades are seriously low... And I know you're hiding your true potential."

"It doesn't take a genius to figure that out," I sneered, happily expecting sensei to fail me right then and there.

"That's why i'm passing you," Sensei answered, writing a check next to the 'passed' box on my files. I was seriously taken back right there. What made him think he could pass me with my grades?! I was FAILING. Heck, I was probably doing worse than NARUTO right now! I thought taking a similar route as Shikamaru-sama would guarantee me failure!

"YOU CAN NOT DO THAT!" I shouted, backing quickly towards the door. Iruka chose to ignore me, offering me a small smile. "I expect you to be here, Amaterasu, tomorrow. Same time as usual, so you can get your headband." I gritted my teeth and opened the door firmly, storming out.

"Whatever!" I shouted over my shoulder, not bothering to shut the door again behind me and exited the building.

...

When I arrived home though, I was greeted by the sight of my brother, Katsurou, sitting on the small front porch. We had this light wooden swing, big enough to sit two people comfortably, maybe three, on the porch, and I watched as he looked up at me and smiled from his spot on said swing.

I smiled back at him.

"How did your exam go?" He asked. I got slightly flustered, wondering how he even knew I had an exam.

"Ehehe... Good, I passed," I giggled nervously, trying to think of something that I could change the conversation with. It looked kind of bleak, though, because I knew he would get excited about it.

"Really?! That's awesome, Amaterasu!" he grinned excitedly and held out his hands for a hug. Of course I had to hug him. What else would I do? Just stand there and ignore him? I hugged him quickly before he patted the seat next to me, expecting me to sit down with him.

I really didn't want to sit there. He was going to ask me questions about school and I was going to feel completely awkward answering them. I looked into his pale, pink colored eyes. The same almost white jewel tone as mine. He really wanted me to sit with him.

"Fine, fine," I sighed, swiftly taking a spot next to him, feeling the swing rock more intensely when I shifted my weight onto it.

"You know... I want to tell you something, Amaterasu," Katsurou looked down at me. "I remember when I was placed onto my ninja team. I graduated probably a year younger than you did?" he guessed. "But that was over five years ago, You were still seven or eight I believe," he shook his head. "As I was saying, I was placed on a squad with some really nice people. They were good guys, and we had tons of fun on our missions, until a year later,"

I tried to think of what happened a year later but my mind drew a blank. Katsurou cracked his knuckles, yawning, while his head was tilted towards the sky. He spotted me out of his peripheral vision. "That's when I got the word that one of them was brutally murdered,"

I blinked, and of course I didn't know what to say. "hm," was the only sound that escaped my lips. He snickered at me, "She was a beautiful girl, I was quite fond of her. Of course, though, she just had to be an Uchiha,"

"Oh..." I started to understand what he was getting at now. He was talking about the Uchiha genocide, the extinction of the clan.

"I guess... What I'm trying to say is... Try not to make too many bonds. You don't know who's going to die, and at what time." Way to make things morbid. I totally needed that to be added onto my plate at this moment. Katsurou _definitely_ knows how to make me feel better.

"Besides that, I want you to go kick some ass. Make me proud," he smirked, "And most of all, one day, I want you to beat one of the Hyugas for me,"

"What in the world is with you and the Hyugas?!" I shouted, tired of him thinking that Our clan and the Hyugas were in some sort of feud or something. No wonder none of them like him. He acts so ridiculous around them, always asking to battle and to show them that the Takahashi clan was somehow better.

"What IS with you and the Hyugas?" a light, feminine voice asked from inside of the house. Katsurou flushed, embarrassed that our mother, Uzume had heard him talking. I looked into the doorway and waved to my mother. Her arms were crossed, but she managed to wave back at me. She had long black hair, bangs swept to one side. Mom was a ninja as well, on top of being the awesome co-leader to our clan.

"I heard you passed your test, Amaterasu," A gruffer, more intense voice echoed as well. My Father, Izanagi, had joined mom at the doorway, placing a hand around her waist. He boasted the pale brown hair that both me and my brother had. We inherited our eyes from mom, though. "Congratulations. I'm very proud of you," I blushed, bowing from my seat. "Thank you, father," He nodded at me, disappearing back into the house. I heard the shutting of one of our rice paper screens, meaning that he went back to working. Daddy was a ninja too, except he didn't really go on missions much, unless his personal expertise was needed. Our clan was in control of Shouton, meaning the crystal element. I literally had no idea how to use or control it yet, and I didn't even want to know, so I never asked anyone to teach me how to use it.

"Tell me about everything later, Amaterasu, when we have dinner," Mom smiled, walking back inside. "And Katsurou?" she leaned back outside, her hair that practically reached her knees swung wildly in the breeze. "Please leave the Hyugas alone..."

I giggled, placing a hand over my mouth while Katsurou groaned. "Fine, mom, I promise,"

**-End introductory chapter-**

**I'm gonna tell you right now, this was REALLY short because i'm not counting it as a real chapter. I don't like posting things unless theyre at least 3000-5000 words. this was an exception so that you would get to see and get to know the characters a little bit better instead of throwing you into the story. Thank you for bearing with me.**


End file.
